It is common in the miniature golf hole courses found in amusement facilities to construct a cement foundation base covered with outdoor carpeting. Obviously such courses are not portable and cannot be disassembled and moved to a different location. Recently, miniature golf hole systems have been constructed from an expanded polystyrene foam base as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,034. The polystyrene base is covered with a porous rubberized material and this rubberized material is covered with outdoor carpeting. This type of system facilitates drainage of the carpet surface but is so massive in structure as to foreclose its easy movement to a substitute location. Backyard golf enthusiasts wish to have a single golf green to which they can chip and on which they can practice putting. However, multiple uses for limited backyard space forecloses the construction of a permanent putting green as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,034. Homeowners wish to be able to disassemble the putting greens and store them when not in use so backyard areas can be used for alternate purposes. Therefore, a need arises for a portable golf course green.